


Back in the mines

by nakkuuns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i spent time on this why did i spend time on this, they play minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkuuns/pseuds/nakkuuns
Summary: got our pickaxes swinging from side to side





	Back in the mines

"Wataru, could you come to the student council room as soon as possible? It is very important."

That was the voicemail Eichi left Wataru just an hour ago, and of course Wataru made his way through the many hidden passages that littered yumenosaki as quickly as he could, it wasn't long at all till Wataru was sneaking up behind a strangely focused Eichi at his deck, clicking away at his laptop. It wasn't until Wataru slid his hand across Eichi's shoulder while standing on the opposite side that the student council president took notice of the magicians presence. The skin to fabric contact elicited a small, surprised, gasp from the sickly boy, tearing his eyes away from the screen and looking in the direction of the touch, only to see nothing. A airy chuckle from his other side made Eichi turn his head to the other side, finally seeing Wataru beside him, a calm smile spread across his face.

"My dear Wataru, I didn't hear you come in. How do you do that?" Eichi tapped a button on his laptop before turning his full attention to his unitmate. 

"Ah, ah~ A magician never reveals his secrets!" Wataru flourished his hands and out came a flower, a dainty little rose, white as milk. He tucked the tiny rose behind Eichi's ear as he continued smiling.

"Ahah, amazing as always Wataru. One of these days you will have to tell me how to do such tricks as those." Eichi fiddled with a petal of the flower behind his ear trying to remember the reason he called Wataru to the office. "Ah, but that's for another time… For now i simply want your company."

Eichi gestured to his laptop screen, Wataru's eyes followed. On the screen was a set of grey boxes with white text in them, "Back to Game" was one of the texts. It dawned on Wataru that…

"Oh-ho? His Majesty is playing a simple video game? How unbecoming of him!" Wataru waved a hand to his forehead, falling to his knees in over-theatrical shock, pulling a laugh from Eichi who now sat above him. 

"Yes Wataru, I'm playing a game called Minecraft!" Despite how ridiculous the words coming from Eichi's mouth sounded, his smile looked like that of a child that just discovered his first piece of chocolate. Pressing that button from before once again, Eichi returned his eyes to the screen. "One of the Aoi twins was talking about it while walking past the office door and I happened to hear his exclamations. So I let curiosity get the best of me and I downloaded the game from the internet. I've been playing since lunch time." 

Wataru risked a glance outside and saw that the sun had nearly set behind the horizon, so Eichi had been playing for this long… Surely someone from his family would be coming along soon to pick him up. But there was no telling when that would be. A quick look at the "Eichi-kun Gauge" shows that the boy hadn't been active today. 

"…ru? Wataru? Are you listening?" Eichi was looking down at Wataru now, a tiny pout pulling at his lips, it seemed that Eichi had continued talking while Wataru became lost in his thoughts. "Wataru if you are not interested then feel free to leave…" Eichi's voice sounded dejected, much like a child again.

"Ahah forgive me, Your Majesty, this clown simply got lost in the maze of his own mind! Ah but i found the escape and there you were!" Wataru pulls himself to his feet, leaning over the desk for a better view of the screen. "I am not a fan of video games myself, I never had the leisure time to take them up. But it seems that you are thoroughly enjoying yourself, it makes my heart soar to see you so happy." Wataru rested his head in his hand while looking at Eichi from his peripheral vision, a smile gently pulling on his lips.

"Well… as wonderful as this game is, I have discovered that it is quite lonely…day after day my little character in-game is all alone, only enemies around him…" Eichi seemed to be getting somewhere but he took his time saying it, building up Wataru's natural curiosity. "I have a second laptop in my bag over there, would you care to join me? " Eichi accentuates his question by looking Wataru in the eyes, putting a full (albeit a fake one) pout on his lips. The face made Wataru stifle a laugh. 

"If His Majesty demanded it, I would walk backwards off a cliff without hesitation. It would be an honor to play 'Minecraft' with you." Wataru's usual theatrics were missing during his mini speech, but the power of his words remained. Standing to his full height, the magician dug through Eichi's bag, pulling the laptop from its safety. He pulled a chair along with him as he made his way back to the presidents desk, making a spot next to Eichi. 

"Of course… you'll have to teach me how to play…" Wataru looked over his shoulder at Eichi, smiling sheepishly, eyebrows knitted together. "As i said before, I never picked up video games."

Eichi chuckled and typed in the password for his laptop (which of course was watarus birthday, much to his surprise). "Maybe for every thing i teach you in Minecraft you can teach me how you preform such dazzling magic tricks." 

"Ahah, His Majesty always has a plan for everything doesn't he?~"

**Author's Note:**

> i know this prompt was a joke but i apparently went hog wild with this. 
> 
> anyways im happy with how it turned out!


End file.
